La première fois d'Alec
by Shadowhunteria
Summary: CET OS SE PASSE EN 2008 a Paris pendant le voyage de Alec et Magnus du tome 4


CET OS SE PASSE EN 2008

PARIS, la ville des amoureux, s'est la première ville **où** Magnus avait emmené Alec pour leur tour du monde des villes les plus romantiques : Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Vienne ...

Magnus et Alec avaient posé baguage dans l'appartement que Magnus avait à Paris à coté de la Tour Eiffel. Alec se mit a rire dès qu'il fut entré car cet appartement était à peu près comme celui de New York.

Toute cette semaine fut magique entre :

Se promener au jardin du Luxembourg, se promener dans les jardins du Petit Palais , prendre un thé à la grande Mosquée de Paris , prendre un café au jardin du Musée du romantisme, observer tout Paris depuis le toit du Printemps, se promener au trocadéro , se promener au Champs-Elysées...

Nous voici le samedi soir, avant-dernier de ce séjour à Paris. Magnus voulait que ce soit un des plus beaux des souvenirs pour Alec, alors il avait décidé de l'emmener dans un des plus beaux restaurant de la capitale, Le Cristal Room Baccarat. Il avait réservé pour 20h30.

Vers 18h45, Magnus alla voir Alec qui était sur le petit balcon de l'appartement. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes sur la rambarde de l'appartement, concentré dans un roman policier. Magnus vient vers lui en l'embrassant. Alec le regarda et lui demanda :

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Pour te dire une chose car tu as l'air très concentré sur ce livre, donc voilà : je t'emmène à dîner ce soir dans un grand restaurant, donc tenue classe mon chéri et oui (en voyant Alec faire une grimace) et je sais que tu en as une, car c'est moi qui l'ai rajoutée dans ta valise. Il faut que tu sois prêt pour 19h45, dit Magnus en embrassant Alec.

-Weh weh, super, d'accord et je parie que dans le passé, c'est dans ce même resto que tu invitais tes conquêtes…, dit Alec tous bas.

Magnus se mis à éclater de rire en partant vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se préparer.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Magnus avait juste sur lui une serviette et les cheveux un peu mouillés. Il entendit Alec jurer des "MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE", ce qui le faisait rire.

\- Eh ben Alec, ça va ? Il se passe quoi?

-Il se passe, que j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faireà cette cravate !

-Oh Alec, tu n' y arrive jamais….

-J'en mets pratiquement jamais, alors quand il faut que j'en mette, c'est ma sœur qui le fait mais c'est une torture d'avoir ça autour du cou !

Et la Magnus éclata de rire. Oh qu'il l'aimait son néphilim, plus que tous !

2 minutes plus tard, cravate mis en place, Magnus se recula de son homme et lui dit :

-Et bah voilà, tout beau mon cœur, tu es prêt, et il est 19h20, j'ai plus qu'à me préparer.

A 19h40 tapante, tous les deux étaient prêts.

Magnus avait mis une chemise blanche très classique, une cravate violette, un pantalon droit de couleur noire, un gilet de couleur violette, des mocassins noirs, un maquillage très discret et dans ses cheveux, une mèche violette, car c'est la couleur qui dominait sa tenue.

Alec, lui, avait mis la tenue que Magnus lui avait mis dans sa valise à la dernière minute, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive :une chemise blanche très classique, une cravate bleu océan (comme ses yeux), un pantalon droit de couleur noire, une veste noire très classique .

-Allez, c'est partie, on y va ! Alec, tu es prêt ?, demanda Magnus

-Bien sur, j'ai mes papiers dans ma veste de mon manteau, ma stèle dans la poche de mon pantalon… On peut y aller ! Et, oh fait, on y va comment là- bas ?

-En métro mon chou, dit tout simplement Magnus

Alors là, Alec fut très surpris mais sans plus.

Ce fut une excellente soirée dans ce restaurant. Tout était très bon mais un peu cher selon Alec. Mais que voulez-vous, l'amour, ça n'a pas de prix.

A 22h30, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour aller se promener vers le champ de Mars pour digérer. Arrivés à la Tour Eiffel, ils firent un selfie qui fut très romantique, puis main dans la main, prirent le chemin du retour .

Arrivé à l'appartement, Alec enleva sa veste et sa cravate. Magnus lui demanda s'il voulait un digestif pour finir la soirée, ce à quoi le néphilim répondit « pourquoi pas ».

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour le boire tranquillement et ils discutèrent de la journée qu'ils avaient passée. Magnus claqua des doigts et PAFFF, des bougies s'allumèrent et de la musique zen orientale et romantique, se fit entendre .

Alec commença à embrasser Magnus. Au début, c'était très chaste mais Alec en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il commença à enlever les boutons de la chemise de Magnus, tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Cela excitait beaucoup Magnus, qui lui aussi enlevait petit à petit la chemise d'Alec. Puis Magnus cessad'embrasser Alec pour parsemer des baisers le long de son cou et de sa gorge. Le néphilim avait la têterejetée en arrière, les yeux fermaient et faisait de petits grognements.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait être la première fois d'Alec. Ce dernier avait les yeux qui pétillaient et pris d'un désir ardent,il fit basculer son amant sur le lit et se mis à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait l'excitation du sorcier naître sous lui, alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant. Mais celui-ci finit par l'arrêter.

\- Alec, tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, je le veux… maintenant…

\- N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si jamais…

Mais Alec le coupa d'un baiser. Magnus fit disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements, et faisant basculer le jeune néphilim sous lui, il se plaça entre ses jambes. Alec reprit possession de ses lèvres, tandis que Magnus le préparait tendrement. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il commença à le pénétrer doucement. Alec se crispa et un éclair de douleur passa dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Le sorcier prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort.

\- Détends-toi mon ange… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

Il finit par s'arrêter, laissant son amant s'habituer à cette intrusion, puis au bout d'un moment il commença de lents va-et-vient, qui s'accélèrent petit à petit.

De coup de rein en coup de rein, le plaisir fut comme une explosion d'un feu d'artifice. Alec n'avait jamais connu de choses aussi existantes. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà fait des choses, mais pas aussi fortes que celle qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Ils gémissaient tous les deux de plus en plus fort. Magnus allait de plus en plus vite et fort car Alec l'avait accepté parfaitement. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils changèrent de position. Alec se mit sur le ventre et Magnus plaqua son torse contre son dos, qu'il caressait d'une main tout en lui faisant l'amour.

Magnus commençait à sentir que son orgasme arrivait, car ses yeux étaient devenue de plus en plus dorés et cela voulait dire qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il se retira et Alec se sentit frustré car il adorait ça.

Magnus changea encore de position et se mi haut dessus d'Alec. D'un coup de rein, il pénétra son amant encore une fois. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et un grognement, ce qui fit rire le sorcier.

Au bout de 10 min, Alec sentait un truc augmenter dans son bas-ventre. Il en enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et très excité, lui demanda, droit dans les yeux :

-Oh par tous les anges, je sens que je vais venir, t'arrête pas ! Plus vite !

Il avait enroulé ses mains au cou de Magnus.

Magnus eut des pulsions électriques, ses yeux étaient devenus identiques à ceux d'un chat **,** et il accéléra.

-Allez, mon Alec, joouie pour moi , murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Alec, d'une voix sensuelle.

Pour Alec, eut alors un de ses plus beaux orgasmes. Il embrassa Magnus avec fougue et se mit a jouir de plus belle **,** suivit, instantanément, par son amant. Les yeux du sorcier reprirent leurs couleurs et formes normales. Les cœurs des deux amants, battaient la chamade .

Magnus se retira d'Alec, Celui-ci fit une légère grimace. Le sorcier mit sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur d'ombres, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps avant que Alec lui demande :

-Ça va être comme ça tous temps ?

-Comment ça mon amour ?

-Bah tu vois, aussi intense. Tu m'as déjà donné plein de plaisir avant, mais là c'était 100 fois plus intense et j'ai même adoré ça. Et en plus, avec tes yeux… je crois que c'est ce qui m'a plus le plus excité, se confie Alec en rougissant .

-Oh mon cœur, tu sais ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer ça ! Je t'interdis de penser le contraire ! Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui, et quand on s'aime, on fait ce genre de chose. Je t'aime Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-Oh Magnus, que je t'aime tant, dit Alec, en embrassant Magnus. Puis, celui-ci recouvrit leurs corps des draps.

C'est à partir de ce jour, que certains soirs, quand Alec venait rendre visite à Magnus, on pouvait les entendre pousser leurs amours, forts et intenses, entourés de bougies et de musique romantique.

FIN


End file.
